A kind of Forever
by Oak-and-Iron
Summary: Begins where the series left off, Rose and the new human Doctor struggle with their new reality. Rated M but more of a light M.
1. Chapter 1

_If anyone read the first chapter when I first posted it, sorry about the rough version. I accidentally published the wrong file. :/_

_I don't own Doctor Who _

_First fic of Doctor Who so review review!_

_A burning red sky meets the horizon of rolling orange hills, a breeze pushes the blades ever so slightly to the East. The burning sky begins to glow hotter and brighter, reaching a deep orange, yellow, and then a bright white that breaks into flame. The flame spreads across the endless hills, meeting cities in the horizon, the whole planet engulfed in flames_.

The doctor jolted up, gasping for air and looking about wildly until he saw Rose who reached across the car to grip his hand. She asked if he was alright but he didn't quite hear her. The small space of the SUV they were riding in seemed so disorientingly alien. He looked back out the window to see where they were going, but he could only see countryside. Rose scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying to pull him closer. The noise he'd made scared her, this wasn't the sort of weakness the doctor would show. But this is the doctor, right?

" We're still in Norway. Won't be able to get home for a bit. You alright?" She said with a reassuring smile. That smile, it's what he'd been missing for so long but now he was so overwhelmed What was happening? Why were they in a car? Why in Norway? Then he remembered. How could he have forgotten, Davros, the daleks, himself and his other self, and Donna, he'd been left here because he needed looking after, by himself no less. Abandoned, a timelord in a human body with one human life, no sonic screwdriver no TARDIS.

He suddenly seemed to snap back to his senses, he took in a deep breath and sat up straight, returning Rose's smile with one of his wild grins. " Of course I'm alright. Just a little dream about Samsans, terribly ugly, but great food if you can manage an appetite in their presence. Once I misplaced my key, in my own jacket no less! Bigger on the inside, you know can sometimes cause a bit of delay in finding one's keys. Anyway I found myself with time to kill on Samsa and so I had a look around. Turns out they have these pies," He paused, tilting his head back and forth, "Well no, they aren't pies I don't thin-" Rose placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

" You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, you don't have to go on babbling to get around it." She said in a soft tone that made the doctor loose his words. They sat there silently, Rose leaning into his chest a bit in an effort to get close to his face while making her point. Now they were close enough to feel one another's breath. The doctor opened his mouth to say something to break the tension, but then he remembered that he didn't have to. So instead he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair while studying her face. Her eyes flicked to his hand and then she softened into his touch. Her hair was still a bit damp at the roots and smelled like the salty sea air. She was leaning into him, her chest pressing into his, her right hand coming up to rest on his thigh. She'd never touched his thigh before, it seemed too sexual, a boundary that couldn't be crossed. Until now. Rose licked her bottom lip in anticipation as the doctor watched her mouth.

" Hey now! It'nt gon' be any snoggin' in the back of this car." Jackie snapped and began to smack Rose's bum with the magazine she had been reading. Pete chuckled as they all settled back into their seats. The doctor took in a careful silent breath, trying to hide the fact that he'd seemed to of forgotten to breath with Rose practically on top of him. Then he noticed a particular stiffness in his tousers. In a bit of a panic he raised one of his legs up a bit, hoping to use it as a visual barrier while he calmed himself down. Humans, how do they deal with such disobedient bodies? How would he cope with this. Uncontrollable erections, you've got to be kidding me.

Satisfied with his leg-barrier, he looked out his window, watching birds sail along while keeping up with the car. Something he'd learned the TARDIS is not very good at. The thought of Donna screaming at him through the car window brought a smile to his lips._ "Yes! You look lovely, now jump!" he yelled back._ But with this thought was the truth that he'd never see it again, never run around the control panel like a mad man, trying to make up for lack of five other pilots. He'd never travel through time again, he wasn't even a timelord anymore. How could that be? How can a timelord simply cease being a timelord?

A small cool hand crawled its way across the seat and into his hand and those thoughts were pushed back. Rose was here, holding his hand, he was mortal and he had a disobedient erection. These were the more important things in life now.

More to come soon.

I made up that race and planet btw, because I couldn't find anything fitting that description. If you have any suggestions let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Longer Chapter !

I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

><p>They walked in silence from the car, the doors echoing in the silence of the late night. It was particularly awkward because it seemed as though no one knew where the Doctor should be deposited. In the end Rose, exasperated with the situation, declared that he'd come home with her. During which time the Doctor took a moment to silently study the floor. Rose was twirling her keys around in her hand as they ascended the steps up to her apartment.<p>

The whole situation seemed a bit odd and overwhelming. Quiet suddenly here they were, together and alone. It was fairly obvious what was expected to happen next but it was strange to pierce through the boundaries they had held onto before.

"Do you want some tea?" Rose mumbled as she stepped through the door, flicking on lights and allowing the doctor to follow her in and through her living room. In the kitchen she lingered with the water, letting the tap run slowly into the kettle. The Doctor stood rigidly in the space between the two rooms. This silent moment felt endless as her wall clock began to tick louder and louder.

Several times the Doctor opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't even sure that he was breathing. He let out an uncomfortable squeak and Rose's eyes shot sidelong to him, he looked away as if her carpet had suddenly caught his attention. Rose shifted her weight and turned back to the faucet and turned the knob.

Then the Doctor said her favorite thing. "Rose." He lingered on her name gingerly, drawing it out as if contemplating the depths of its meaning. Rose dropped the kettle in the sink and turned to throw herself at him and the Doctor stepped forward to meet her. They kissed each other hungrily as he backed her into the wall. The impact made a small framed picture of flowery red field fall to the ground and break. They both looked down at it for a moment but Rose's giggle told him it was less important. She freed her arms from him and grabbed his face in both her hands to bring him back to her. His hands began to trail along her body and she responded by reaching down to tug on his shirt where she had expected a tie. Stumbling over that she slipped her hand under his jacket at the shoulder and gave it a hinting push. The Doctor wriggled out of his coat and dropped it to the floor.

Rose leaned into his neck, kissing and biting him while he leaned his head back and released a sound of hissing pleasure. He pressed himself into her and she licked up to his ear and trailed her hand down to the front of his trousers. "Hasty now!" He exclaimed, jumping a bit as her hand plunged into his pants. She squeezed him and pulled his face back to hers. " I spent years wanting this. So yeah, hasty." She smiled and he pulled her back into a kiss, seeming more like they'd swallow each other in their passion.

A faint ringing sound came from the kitchen that made Rose's body tense. Pulling away from her the Doctor leaned his forehead against hers. "phone?" He whispered. She looked up at the ceiling fidgeting a bit . " Oh..I don't want to but-" She pushed past him and grabbed her phone from the coffee table. The doctor remained where he was, unsure about how to react to her abandoning their intimate moment. She answered in a rushed tone and then listened. " Yes, right away...Yes...yes he is here...I will. Five minutes."

Hanging up the call she turned to him with one of her characteristic smirks.

"Never stop running right?"The excitement building in her expression.

The Doctor returned her smile and bent to retrieve his jacket.

Rose disappeared into her room to change while he was left to collect himself. Splashing water on his face he took a few deep breaths and stared out into the night. Rose's reflection appeared behind him in the window and she was dressed in a tight fitting leather jacket, tight jeans and leather motorcycle boots.

"Whoa-ho!" the Doctor exclaimed, turned to look over her. She rolled her eyes at him and put the corner of her gloves in her mouth so she could tie her hair back. " Let's go." She said through her teeth and turned to go out the door. The Doctor followed her as she bounded down the stairs to a sleek sport bike that was a strikingly familiar blue.

" Nice color." He teased. "Shut it." She cut him off and tossed him a helmet and put hers on. He looked at the black helmet a bit perplexed by it. The roar of the engine snapped him out of it and be pulled it over his head and took his place behind her.

"This is a bit surprising." He shouted over the motor.

" Doctor! Do you trust me?" She shouted back.

"Well yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I-" but his rambling answer was cut off by the speed of their sudden take off.

They weaved through traffic, booming between cars and making sharp turns. They hit a bridge and she hit it at 144kph , weaving in and out of the traffic and slowing to 112 as they reached the end and made a jarring cross traffic turn. They slowed as they reached a large black building and dropped down into the basement drive. She looped around and parked. They dismounted quickly and she placed their helmets to balance on the bike.

The Doctor watched her do this and then turned to follow her at her determined pace but he was feeling dizzy and suddenly a new feeling was happening in his stomach. Nausea hit him like he'd never felt before and he doubled a bit, placing his hands on his knees to try and steady himself. Rose didn't notice he wasn't following until she reached the elevator. She turned just in time to see the Doctor leap to a nearby trashcan and wretch inside.

She jogged over to him as he stood up to wipe at his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize.." She began but he held up a hand to stop her while he rubbed at his chest. "No... Just new to this whole," He paused and then drew out his statement dramatically, "beeing huuman thiing..eh. Terrible." Her expression changed and she placed her hands on her hips, looking displeased. He caught this but seemed uninterested in protesting. " Don't be cross, you know what I mean." She softened a bit and took his hand and led him to the elevator.

In the elevator he tapped his foot impatiently and had to be stopped more than once from tampering with the control box of the elevator.

"Still so impatient.."She complained as she gripped his shoulder to stop his fidgeting.

" I can't help it. It's so slow." He said dramatically and leaned his head on hers. Closing his eyes he sighed and she knew what was really bothering him.

" You miss it don't you.." She asked without moving. He moved his arm around her back and kissed her head. " I always will Rose." The elevator doors opened and they were greeted by large glass doors with a familiar Torchwood logo on it. The Doctor made a disapproving moan that she tried to ignore as they stepped into the corridor and approached a large reinforced metal door. She punched her code into the security panel and the door rolled open.

"Doctor. Welcome to the real Torchwood." She said with a smile and guided him inside.

* * *

><p>More to come very soon!<p>

I tried to make him a bit more dramatic than his Timelord self in order to highlight the bits of Donna that bleed through in his personality. Hope that makes sense :/


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally! I know, but here you go! This is the last chapter in which the doctor duplicate will be called the doctor. If that is annoying anyone. I'd love to go with Ian, as A Who Down in Whoville chose to because I feel like that's his name to me after reading her fic series. Alas, I won't take that stroke of genius from her and I'll choose my own._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it and if I did it would have much more timey whimey lovey dovey stuff_

* * *

><p>Desk chairs, desks and overhead lighting. This is all that the doctor could pay attention to as the man in front of him babbled on about the position that Torchwood wanted him to take. He'd heard the beginning and decided around 10.5 minutes ago that he'd stop paying attention to such a ludicrous idea. However, he could tell from the way the man kept looking at his computer that he'd been given an order to read the orders written by someone else who had been order to write them. Disrupt a link in the chain of bureaucracy and you're liable to give someone an aneurysm.<p>

Rose had showed him in to the fancy front office and then gave him away to the vultures that are the office staff of Torchwood. They swarmed him with questions and praise, swooning like a crowd of fans but worse because that was exactly what they were. He'd made a sidelong glance at her as a mousy girl in a lab coat began to ask him questions about "the possibility of moving large objects from one relative space to the next and the effects upon it's contents if it were organic". Obviously, she'd been talking him up to these people. That was the only explanation since he certainly didn't go pissing off any haemovarioforms in this universe.

" So sir," he'd long given up on asking to not be called sir, " We'd really like it if you could give us any data you can. About...well..Anything really.." Joesph, as his name plaque read, said in a voice that seemed a bit unsure towards the end. He glanced back at his screen as if to verify.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out until his feet bumped against the desk and stretched his back. With a long sigh he came to an upright position. "Welllll, you see Joseph, I can't do that. For a number of reasons." He paused, waiting for Joseph to start writing this down, his eyes widened with realization and he held his hand promptly over his keyboard. The Doctor nodded and continued, " a.) This is a different universe from the one in which I acquired my knowledge. It is parallel to the one I originated in, which means anything could be different. So the information I give you could be all together a bunch of rubbish. b.) Because my knowledge spans across time, I could cause all sorts of problems by divulging information that could effect important future events. c.) I can't discern which bits I could edit out to prevent point "b" from occurring because of point "a" and d.) that's cheating." He finished, satisfied with himself.

Joseph typed the last bit and then looked back across his desk. " So what you're saying is that you don't know anything." The doctor shrugged as if to say " I guess." Joseph sighed and put his face in his hand. " So I guess we'll place you as an on-site agent then?"

" Why do you, you meaning Torchwood, assume that if I am to exist here that I should work for you." The Doctor asked impatiently.

" You're a time traveling alien from another universe?" Joseph offered.

"Mm, good point." The Doctor had to agree, " I'll do it but no contracts and what not. I don't want to be in some sort of nine to five sort of trap." Before Joseph could muster a retort Rose returned and placed a hand on The Doctor's shoulder.

" Had enough with him then?" She asked Joseph who shook his head. " No, he still needs a name or an alias or..Can I really just enter his name as "The Doctor", as in first name "the" last name Doctor. Data entry will hate me for that." He whined.

Rose opened her mouth but The Doctor spoke first. " No, I'm not quite The Doctor anymore, he's still out there, doing the things and being the person that makes him who he is. I'm here with a different body and I'm beginning a new life. Best I get myself a name then right? I was thinking John Smith but I think it's a bit boring. I like William a bit. Could call me Will or Bill even." He did his characteristic, 'well how about that' grin. Rose gripped his shoulder and he looked up to check her expression.

"I like it"She said at last, " So is it Will Smith then? Like the singer actor guy?" She snorted and then let out a burst of laughter. The Doctor scratched his head in embarrassment. " Guess not Will then..." He muttered as Rose mockingly sing-songed "getting jiggy with it".

" Turns out John is no longer the most common name, James surpassed it awhile ago.." he mused, " but I don't like Jim. Not at all..." he lit up, " I know, Adam. I like that.. After all, for the first time I'm not the last of my kind, I'm the first. So Biblical." He nodded and stood up, " that all?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

Rose's phone rang and she waved to the two to be quiet. " Agent Tyler." She said plainly. A voice on the other side of the phone rang of a string of information which put a pained and angered expression on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and Adam stepped towards her, placing a hand on her side.

" How many times do I have to tell you? Don't shoot unless there is absolutely no other choice. a- a- and I'll tell you there always, always is another choice. No- Shut it! Listen to me, this never happens again." She hung up the phone and looked down at the floor. Tears falling down her face.

Adam waited a moment, noting how much she'd begun to sound like him, which made him more than a little proud. He moved to hold her hand and she sobbed, looking up at him.

" I'm so sorry. This isn't what Torchwood is about... They found Blue Cilipods and they killed one." She wiped her tears as Adam's brow furrowed. "They're peaceful, they wouldn't hurt anyone. They never have..." She sighed and he took her into his arms and pressed her into his chest.

" I know, I'm the one who told you that you little sponge." He whispered into her hair. Just like him, her compassion for others seemed to be such a personal burden.

The ride to the site was less eventful, Rose took it easy in her shaken state. They ascended a hill on foot together in silence and reached a clearing in the woods that was lit up with bright lights and full of Torchwood personnel and bright white, almost glowing transparent creatures that were surrounding one that lay on the ground. They were all emitting a sad, single toned cry. Rose went to turn around and Adam reached back and caught her by the arm. " Oh, god their cries..." She said with her eyes closed.

"I know." He said, equally disturbed but actually glad he couldn't quite pick up the crying on a psychic level.

A short woman in a black Torchwood uniform approached them, " Agent Tyler?" She said and Rose whipped around to face her. " You know what these creatures are, Tina? Do you? They're Blue Cilipods, they come here , sing, mate, and leave" – " Like sea turtles?" Tina asked.

" Yes, like bloody sea turtles." Rose growled. "They've been doing it since before mammals ran about this Earth. Never hurt anyone! Why would you do this?" She shouted while Adam did his best to hold her and calm her down. It was such a strange role reversal, usually it was him who was fired up, speaking on the behalf of another species, but now he felt like he was the companion and he was watching a sort of "Doctor Rose" do his part.

Before the woman could open her mouth Rose trounced past her, towards the Cilipods who, noticed her and began to make a high pitched squeal at her. Adam jogged after her. " Wait- Rose. Rose.. Rose!" He called after her just as the Cilipods revealed the reason for the violence, they opened their mouths to reveal massive teeth with glowing red gums. Rose gasped and stepped back, Adam was at her side and held her shoulder. " Don't worry, it's just a bluff." He whispered in her ear.

Taking this in she swallowed and took a cautious step forward, crouching down a bit and holding out her hand as one might approach a cat. Adam followed her example, understanding where she was going with this. Slowly the group moved towards them and after about twenty minutes of hesitation they were petting them. Adam turned back to the crowd of Torchwood personnel onlookers. " Now all of you, come here and do this as well. They have to know it's safe to breed here. If not, you've put this pod in serious danger. Come and do it now. Apologize!" He turned back to see Rose smiled at him and he beamed despite the situation.

Once they left the Cilipods to their business and the Torchwood team had left, Rose and Adam made the walk back to her bike. Adam reached out and took her hand, " Rose, I'm so so very proud of you." Rose stopped and looked up at him, " I know it hurts to have this kind of thing happen, but the way you handled it. You were magnificent, Truly." He said with a sort of sternness in his voice to emphasize his sincerity. He pulled her into an embrace and she pressed herself into his chest. " I learned from the best." She said. He sighed and looked up at the starry night sky. " I- I think this is what he had in mind." Rose looked up at him then up at the sky as well. " You have so much to teach me, Rose Tyler."

* * *

><p><em>Bam there you go. I hope you like the name despite the fact it is similar to Adam Smith in Torchwood.<em>

_Review please!_


End file.
